The Dark Side of the Moon (A SailorMoon Story)
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Usagi, the Princess of the Moon, our Sailormoon was left heart broken by Mamoru. The man who doesnt want the past to go further. She was left alone with a shattering heart. But long time ago she save someone and he offer her allegiance to her. As she was about to die, he came to her - her Red Crow. Toya. The man who will become her past, present and future.


I know all along that Freya loves Sailormoon. I mean, who doesn't? I asked her why she didn't publish any Sailormoon FanFic – she told me that its hard cause she loves Seiya and Usagi in the anime, but love Mamoru in the manga. Mixed feelings in all.

But what I didn't expect was seeing this **very very small draft of SAILORMOON FANFIC in her files.**

The folder's name was: **TO BE OR NOT TO BE. It was like a treasure chest with all FANFICS from different genre: KAMEN RIDER OOO (Ankh x Eiji), Sailormoon (Seiya x Usagi), Ranma 1/2 (Ranma x Akane), InuYasha (OC x Kagome & more of ****Sesshōmaru x Kagome - I think she hates InuYasha for being an ass and follows Kikyo around), was also surprise to see DRAGON BALL (Vegeta x Bulma its very matured and needs to be Rated R), and many more. But most of her works are KKM (Wolfram).**

I decided to publish this one. And let's see.

Well – if the review is good – I'll tell her. If not – then I'll just smile and accept the hard blow I'll get on my head once she found out about this.

.

* * *

.

.

 **The Dark Side of the Moon**

.

.

.

 _ **This is a beautiful lie**_

 _ **My last lie**_

 _ **Even if it hurts to death**_

 _ **I am hiding myself under a mask for you**_

 _ **I see myself in the mirror and I ask myself**_

 _ **Will it really make you happy if I let you go?**_

 _ **I'll throw myself away completely because you need quiet time to yourself**_

 _ **Did I say those things without even meaning it?**_

 _ **As I replay your face when you screamed go away**_

 _ **I'm tainting our memories that were beautiful**_

 _ **I haven't imagined a life without you yet but please be happy**_

 _ **So that at least my lie can shine**_

 _ **I'm letting go of your tightly held hands**_

 _ **But my heart is still the same**_

 _ **But I'll let you go**_

.

.

.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly that night.

It was a perfect time for lovers to embrace and exchange sweet nothings – or just plain hold hands.

It was such a wonderful night.

A night for lovers.

But at the other side of the moon – a painful tear descends upon a beautiful princess.

Mamoru Chiba, the handsome Prince who once fought with her… But now after the battle of the Moon is an ordinary human again told the woman whose eyes are full of tears, 'Not because we are lovers from the past - we have to be lovers now… I dont feel anything for you Usagi-san… You are just a kid… maybe before… I felt for you something akin to longing about my past. But those are in the past now… I am alive – yes – but this is my chance to stay away. I want a normal life.'

'Mamo-chan… please don't say that… please…' Usagi holds Mamoru's sleeves.

Mamoru looks at Usagi and Usagi's heart was devastated to what she saw in his eyes.

Emptiness.

'I'm sorry Usagi-san. Let's forget the past and move on. I am not Endymion anymore. I'm just me – Chiba Mamoru. And I want a normal life…'

'But – But Mamo-chan… You are Endymion! Please please – tell me what's wrong? I can improve myself… I can be the perfect girlfriend for you-'

'Stop it! Usagi look! Its not you being perfect. I want a normal life. Normal! Me being with you – its not normal. My past will overlap with my future. I don't want a future dictated just because we are an item in the past.'

'An item? You only think of us as an item?'

'What do you call it then?'

'Mamo-chan… We are fated-'

'No. It was Serenity and Endymion who were fated and died. Your powerful mother save us – save the soul and we are all reincarnated. I am thankful for that. But how many times should I die for you? How many times should I suffer being used and being manipulated? You and I are reincarnation – but it doesn't mean that this heart I have beats the same. You are you. Usagi. I am me. Mamoru. Lets forget everything.'

.

.

.

Usagi was devastated… she tried to talk to him - but he was cold…

The coldness that made her go numb

She cried for so many days…

Usagi kept it to herself… and when she saw him with a girl… she felt pain… Mamoru was happily laughing with a girl – same age as him. Beautiful, tall, sophisticated, the air of elegance can be shown.

Unlike her – a child.

.

.

.

A terrible pain.

.

.

.

CRACK.

.

A tiny sound of a broken piece… breaking… inside of her…

.

A sinister smile lingers on the other side of the Moon…

.

Usagi kept the pain inside of her…

.

The girls are always happy and she kept her smile… she doesnt want to tell them about her heartache… She doesn't want to let them know how broken she was. How the pain was so much that she sneaks a sleeping pill from her mother and drink it.

Luna was away and with Artemis – securing the Earth's atmosphere for possible attacks.

Ami created a device as a shield that will trigger if there's an enemy from outer space that will enter the Earth's atmosphere and Luna and Artemis was tasked to monitor it.

It was perfect for her.

She doesn't want Luna to know about her pain.

Mamoru is right.

He has a life.

He wants a normal life.

Without her.

It hurts.

But she needs to accept it.

.

.

.

CRACK

.

.

.

Another piece was broken.

.

It is enough that Mamoru pities her…

There's no need for an eternal love.

The past is the past.

Momoru is not Endymion.

Not the man she loves.

Mamoru is not the Prince of the Earth.

He is but a normal person.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A new enemy approaches and she fought it… Usagi fought long and hard. Without alerting the others. She wanted this.

She wanted to prove that she doesn't want any more friends of hers to be involved in her fight.

She is the Princess of the Moon.

Thus, she will protect the planet with all.

.

.

.

For the past three months, she had been fighting alone. She asked Luna and Artemis to keep it.

She convinced them that Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako-chan doesn't need to fight and lose their normal happy life. Luna was against it – telling her that she needs the others but Artemis told Luna that his wish was for Minako to have a normal life. She had been fighting alone for several years… All he ever want was his Sailor Venus to have a lovely normal life.

Luna and Artemis then swear that they will aide Sailor Moon to whatever they need.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Usagi and her family went to the Island of Itsukushima, popularly known as Miyajima for a month of summer vacation. The place is best known for its "floating" torii gate.

The shrine complex is listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site, and the Japanese government has designated several buildings and possessions as National Treasures.

The shrine is dedicated to the three daughters of Susano-o no Mikoto, Shinto god of seas and storms, and brother of the sun goddess Amaterasu (tutelary deity of the Imperial Household). Because the island itself has been considered sacred, commoners were not allowed to set foot on it throughout much of its history to maintain its purity.

Usagi smiles while looking at the Torii.

Dedicated to the three daughters of Susano-o no Mikoto… In Japanese mythology, Susanoo, the powerful storm god of Summer, is the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the Sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the Moon.

Will the people and all the old and wise men believe that she is the real Goddess of the Moon?

That the rabbit in the moon they kept on saying was actually her from long time ago – playing in the ice.

The tori was very beautiful.

.

.

.

 _ **'Goddess… Moon… Serenity… Find me…'**_

.

.

.

A whisper.

She turns around and her brow furrows.

Did she dream of it?

Was it her imagination?

.

.

.

A lonely calling…

.

.

.

She shook her head and headed back to the inn. But then she heard a scream near the shrine and she hurriedly went to investigate.

Only to be attacked by a vicious monster.

Luna and Artemis was not answering her call. With their help she can scan the enemies weak spot – but it seems the monster has a magnetic field that cut off any surge of power. Magical and non-magical.

They fought for an hour and she was losing so bad.

She was about to lose and be corner when something once again crack…

.

CRACK…

.

This time the sound resonates…

.

When the enemy was about to give its killer attack - Usagi as Sailormoon change… not the usual Super Sailormoon or any Sailormoon power.

The enemy was stunned when even its evil aura - was no match to the devastating aura that surrounds the so called **'Soldier of Light'**

When the mysterious aura subsides, the enemy approaches Sailormoon with deadly poison but then Sailormoon looks at it with sinister eyes and smile.

'You dare approach the Queen with that filthy soul of yours…' the voice was cold. Was icy.

The enemy was stunned with Sailormoon's vicious attacks and even the human inside was hurt…

Sailormoon summons a dark aura - the always bright Moon suddenly shines red and sparkles with illumination…

'Hear me! Answer me! I am the Queen of the Moon!'

Sailormoon's gloves turns into black and a red crow suddenly materialize and it cries of anger and pain…

The crow then speaks: _'Queen of the Moon… Your contract with me will be everlasting… your body, soul, spirit and heart… that I will devour and be mine for all eternity…'_

Tsukino Usagi… The Queen of the 31st Century… Eternal Sailormoon looks at the crow with different gleam in her eyes… 'Seal the contract.'

Then the crow suddenly materialize as a man…

The enemy was stunned… who is the man?

The human inside of the enemy was so scared and was writhing with pain… even the enemy was so scared that even its monstrous ability - it cannot even move…

'Then… you will give me your heart and soul as the sealing of our contract.'

.

CRACK

.

Usagi raised her eyebrow and touches her heart.

'My heart is no more. Seal the contract. Give me the power to defeat all my enemies. Give me the eternal power of light and darkness to awaken the real me inside.'

.

The crow then smile so evilly and kisses the hand of Usagi that touches its heart…

'The Contract Seal. You are now mine Queen of the Moon. And I am yours. '

'What do I call you servant?'

 _'Toya.'_

'Toya? _Ten Nights?_ '

'Hmm…'

'Then Toya. You are mine. You will not betray me. You will not lie to me. You will not leave me.'

'I am your. You are mine. We are both a servant and a master. I will never betray you. I will never lie to you. I will never leave you. Your soul, heart and body is mine. For all eternally.'

Usagi nodded and lost her consciousness.

Toya was there to catch her.

.

.

.

Ahhh at long last.

His beloved Master returns.

The Queen of the Moon.

The one who holds the power of life and death.

The powerful Queen who gave him life.

He found her at last.

'I am yours. You are mine.'

Toya smiles and gently caress his Queen's face.

She was beautiful.

He gently caress the lonely frown on her face.

'You will never be alone again Serenity.'

Toya then lift her up and carry her. He knows where she stays. And it would be so easy to add and erase some memories to her mortal family.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Thus, the Tsukino Family welcomes the additional family member.

The fiancé of their eldest.

Toya. A tall young man with pale white skin, natural crimson-red hair and bright green eyes becomes the favorite member of the Tsukino family.

He helps the family with all their chores but what they love about him was him teaching Usagi to study much to Usagi's chagrin and devastation.

Toya taught Usagi the basic of defending herself and it was revealed that Toya can heal Usagi's injuries with his saliva but with Toya suffering the injury or having it backlash to him.

Toya can transform into either a sword and a red crow.

As the sword of Sailormoon – it's a very beautiful pearl white katana, but with beautiful long handle, the center of the handle glows a red diamond – the heart of Toya.

And only Sailormoon – Usagi can hold or use him. If anyone dare touches the sword aside from Usagi – he or she will be burn on the spot. Only Usagi – the contract holder can touch him in his sword form.

'Oi! Usagi. Have you arrange all your clothes?' Toya asked the Moon Princess who is currently lying flat on her stomach – sprawl like an eagle on the tatami mats.

'Toya… I am dying…'

Toya sigh and drop the bag he was holding and seats beside the Moon Princess.

'You are not dying. You are being you – a lazy princess.'

'I am not lazy!'

'Then what do I call you? Idiot? Dumb numb?'

'You jerk! I am dying because you and Shingo keep on pestering me! Why do I have to study and at the same time practice? Why cant I just do one thing?'

Toya let out a sigh.

They have been arguing back and forth with this subject.

Toya insist that as the Moon Princess she needs to study and stop being a lazy bum. She is awesome and magnificent as Sailormoon who can fight and kick ass nowadays but she needs to put some knowledge on her head.

'My head is about to explode! You are a slave driver! Argh!' Usagi whines like a child – both hands and feet swinging with frustration.

Toya shook her head and out of his pocket he shoves the lollipop on Usagi's mouth.

'Lazy Princess. Your head wont explode. Its still not full. Why cant your apetite be the same with your brain?'

'Toya! I hate you!'

'And I love you.'

Toya then smiles at Usagi who childishly stuck out her tongue and runs from the room.

Toya then looks around – Usagi runs away from arranging her clothes into the suitcase.

Sigh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan.

They arrive home and it's the start of the new semester for Usagi and the other girls.

For the first time in her life – she doesn't want to share Toya with them.

She felt that Toya needs to only know her.

She knew that Toya will not form any other contract with the others – but still… There's a feeling that she doesn't want Toya to be known.

She walks the street to meet with the girls – this will be there first meeting after a months and so and then she saw Mamoru.

Usagi was amazed.

She touches her heart – but there was no pain.

She looks intently at Mamoru and she was shocked to feel… nothing…

As if the pain in her heart because of him was just an illusion.

There's no pain.

There's no twitching of hurt…

She scratch her head.

Was it all an illusion?

Was Mamoru right about the past being only the past and that what they have before was only a fling or because they were the Princess and Prince?

That the present doesn't have anything to do with their feelings of the past.

She smiles.

If this was it – then she was embarrassed for begging Mamoru and for insisting before that they are fated.

She felt guilty and mortify that she almost destroy Mamoru's future.

As the Queen of the Moon – no the Princess Serenity – she should have taken care of all the reincarnated souls. She was supposed to the soldier of love and justice – but because of her stupidity – she almost destroyed someone's future.

Mamoru deserves the happiness of a new world.

She alone needs to fight the monsters.

She is not just a princess. She is also a soldier.

She will protect all those who were given a chance to live.

And the first thing she will do is destroy the enemy who was in disguise of a beautiful woman who is currently flirting with Mamoru.

Mamoru-san needs a woman like Rei-chan. Not a flirt who is a monster in disguise.

.

.

.

Mamoru was pissed that he saw Usagi once more - he was about to retort that she stops following him, when suddenly he was stop in his tracks.

'Usa-ko?' Mamoru whispered. He actually lure Usagi in a corner of the street and he angrily turns around to tell her to go away when he was surprise at seeing this girl.

Usagi is not Usagi anymore…

Same hair.

Same eyes.

Same colour.

Same smile…

But different altogether.

As if the Usagi he was seeing is the Princess of the Moon from long time ago.

There was elegance… a gleam of brightness and pride in those blue bright eyes. The usual Usagi is now more alluring and with a hint of power in her stride.

The girls was also at the corner and called out Usagi – she turns around and wave at them.

But they are too was surprised.

'Usagi-chan?'

Usagi nodded and runs towards the girls and flung herself.

'Kyaa! Ami-chan, Mina-chan, Mako-chan and Rei-chan! I miss you all!'

The girls shook their head – nope this is the same Usagi-chan – the bunny dumb rabbit of theirs.

'Hello Usagi-chan. How are you? Did you study well?' Ami asked with a warm smile on her face.

'Hah! That brat studying? Yeah right!' Rei retorted and smirks at Usagi who was about to cry because of that.

Minako and Makoto laughs. 'Usagi-chan, I have a bento for you.' Makoto said and earned her a big hug from Usagi.

'Usagi-chan! I will introduce you to a new boy band!' Minako said that makes them all roll their eyes.

'Uhm Usagi… why is Mamoru-san there? And why is he with a woman?'

Usagi then don't know what to say.

Currently Mamoru was with a beautiful woman who was holding his arms. And instead of the usual jealous screaming Usagi – she greeted them first and not demand an explanation.

'Usagi! You damn rabbit! You forgot your books!'

They all turn around when they heard that.

Usagi's face blush and runs towards Toya and away from their hearing.

'Toya! Why are you here?!' Usagi tried to push Toya's chest so he would stop walking towards the girls.

'Huh? Who forgot her own books at the first day of the class?'

Usagi laughs and scratch her head.

'Hehehe – ah!'

Usagi then felt a sharp pain in her heart.

'Are you okay?'

Toya then drop the books and put his hands on Usagi's cheeks. He then brought Usagi's face near him.

'Princess. What's wrong? I feel your heart… There's a sharp pain… What is it?'

'Toya…'

Toya nodded and pick up the books and hold Usagi's right hand. They walk away and went to the park away from the eyes of the others.

But that didn't stop the girls and even Mamoru to follow them.

.

The girls are astonished to see a man – a devastatingly handsome man holding Usagi and that look of worry and tenderness in his eyes are so genuine that they felt a shiver down their spine.

Mamoru also cannot believe what he saw and told his companion that a friend needs his help.

They follow the two who didn't know they tail them.

.

They found the two at the park – Usagi was standing close to Toya.

The girls were about to call her when they heard a worried voice coming from the man: 'Are you cold?'

Usagi raises her head and smiles at Toya.

Toya can be a nag but his concern to her is genuine. Not just because of the contract – but she felt inside of her heart something else.

Usagi looks at the young handsome man and gave a beautiful smile… a smile that makes Mamoru's heart quiver with jealousy and pain…

Never had Usagi smiles at him with that… a mixture of elegance and seductiveness…

'Toya… I'm cold…'

Toya without a word embrace Usagi in a hug and kisses her forehead.

'Usagi.'

'Why am I cold Toya?'

Toya knew the answer.

Toya also knew that they are being followed by the other reincarnated souls. He needs to tell her and for all of them to hear. So that no one will snatch his princess.

He then whisper in her ears, 'You are cold because we haven't fully become one…'

'What do you mean?'

Again Toya whispered so that only Usagi can hear, 'Our contract. To seal it. You and I need to be one.'

Usagi raises her face with confusion. 'What do you mean? You cannot leave me! You cannot go away!' Usagi was in tears now.

Toya smiles at her warmly and he holds her cheek and kiss the tears away, 'Usagi. Do you want to be with me? Seal the contract for eternally?'

Usagi nodded.

She doesn't want to be alone.

If she loses Toya then she will die.

Her heart will not take it.

Toya smiles and with the Moon in the sky – he puts his lips onto the Moon Princess.

Usagi was surprise but her heart then started beating.

Wildly.

Alive.

As if her heart that was dried out in the sun on the desert found an oasis of water.

She closes her eyes and return the kiss.

Toya moves his lips and whisper in her ears, 'Tonight. I will make love with you. I will be your first. I will enter you and will put my seed inside of you. Then the contract will be for everlasting.'

.

.

.

The contract was sealed that night.

The first cry of pain into pleasure – created a shining light in the moon.

They all saw it – the people of the Earth was surprised to see a very bright light coming from the Moon.

The side of the globe where there's night – the moon shone brightly as if it was giving birth to a new soul.

The side of the globe where there's sunlight – the moon shone brightly that it rivals the brightness of the sun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
